Technological Field
The described technology generally relates to a method for generating at least one set point from among a primary set point and a secondary set point, the primary set point being chosen from among a flight control set point for a flight control system of an aircraft and an engine control set point for an engine control unit of the aircraft, the secondary set point being a guidance set point for a guidance system of the aircraft.
Description of the Related Technology
“Short term” generally refers to a time period of up to 30 seconds from the moment when the primary control member is manipulated by a user, such as a member of the crew. “Middle term” generally refers to a time period of 30 seconds to several minutes from the manipulation moment of the primary control member.
The avionics system associated with the short-term piloting is the flight control system (FCS) or the engine control unit (ECU), and the avionics system associated with middle-term piloting is a guidance system, such as the automatic pilot (AP) of the aircraft, or the auto-flight control system (AFCS), or an auto-thrust device, also called automatic throttle, or a flight management system (FMS) of the aircraft.
Traditionally, the pilot of an aircraft commands the apparatus by using one or more primary control members, generally a control stick and/or a throttle. By actuating each primary control member, the pilot generates a change in attitude of the aircraft, or causes an increase in the thrust of the reactors of the apparatus, which results in modifying the path of the aircraft.
The crew of the aircraft indicates the guidance set points to the guidance system in order to define the middle-term path using a dedicated control station in the cockpit. This control station for defining the guidance set points generally assumes the form of a control panel.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,715 A describes a flight conduct system including a generating device of the aforementioned type. The piloting station of the aircraft comprises a control stick to command a change in attitude of the aircraft and a throttle to vary the thrust of the reactors. The control station also comprises a control switch with several axes and five positions, positioned at the apex of the control stick and able to be maneuvered by the thumb.
This switch is used to vary the value of the heading and gradient of the flight path followed by the automatic pilot. A sideways movement modifies the heading or route, and a front-to-back movement modifies the gradient. Pressure on the switch in its central position generates a validation signal that selects the heading and gradient followed by the automatic pilot.
However, such a flight conduct system is relatively complex to use by a crew for the short-term and middle-term piloting of the aircraft.